My Little Country
by Dewfur101
Summary: Hetalia AU set in the MLP:FIM universe. The Wonderbolts are allowing ponies to join their ranks! This is the chance of a lifetime and adventure for everypony! Also, its the perfect opportunity for a certain stallion to get his job back. -Rating may go up-
1. Chapter 1

"Union Jack~"

_Just ignore him, maybe he'll go away…_

"Union Jack! Jackie!"

_Just keep walking…_

"Stop ignoring me, Jackie!" A pause, then the same voice, this time speaking in a bad British accent.

"Jackie, dear, pip-pip cherrio or whatever!"

That was the last straw.

"_What _could you possibly want from me, Star Banner? I swear you are the singlehandedly the most annoying Pegasus in all of Equestria!" Union Jack hissed as he whipped around to face his offender; a pale brown Pegasus with a blonde mane made that had a small 'curl' that stuck up. The Pegasus-Star Banner- grinned widely and flew down next to his unicorn friend, who continued to trudge forward.

"Aw, I love you too, Jackie~"

He started walking beside Union Jack, who was still fuming. "Right. Now, what do you want…?"

Star Banner's face fell. "W-what? You don't want to spend time with me? I-I'm not gonna be here much longer, s-so I wanted to spend time with my buddy…" Union Jack reeled away from the Pegasus.

"Y-you're dying?" Star Banner laughed, pawing at the ground with his hoof.

"No, no… a-at least, nopony has told me I'm dying. I'm not dying, but I am leaving." Union Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Well… you see, I was at Sugarcube Corner and I was eating lunch there with Pinkie, and she said she'd heard from her friend that the Wonderbolts are holding a training thing and audition for ponies to join in Canterlot! A-and, I really wanna try out! I mean, that'd be amazing…! But… the training camp that they're doing lasts several months, maybe even a year depending on how many ponies are there… plus the auditions… I-I'd be gone for a really long time…" Union Jack's brain reeled. How was he supposed to respond to that? "But-" Banner continued, "I… I want you to come with me, Jackie! For moral support and stuff!"

"I-I can't do that, Star Banner…!" Union Jack sputtered.

"Why not? C-come on, this is the chance of a lifetime!" Jack glanced down.

"I have a job here, Star Banner. These books don't write themselves…" The unicorn looked at his Cutie mark-a quill dipped in ink. Star Banner frowned. "But there are so many unicorns in Canterlot! Think of all the material you'd have to write about! In fact…" He leaned in closer to Union Jack "you may be lucky enough to meet Princess Celestia, or Luna." Union Jack winced at that.

The Princesses?

The two most powerful ponies in all Equestria?

Who raised the sun and moon…?

"Er…"

"Please, Jackie…?"

"I… I'll think about it." Star Banner grinned.

"Awesome! You won't be disappointed, Jackie! I'll be the hero of the show, I swear!" With that, he flew off, leaving Jack shaking his head in amusement.

Xxx

Poke. Poke.

"Nng… f-five more minutes…."

"You said that five minutes ago! Wake up, or brother said he'll kick you out of bed again…" With a groan, Blitzkrieg rolled off the straw bed he slept on and sat up, crouched.

"There. I'm up." He grumbled.

Basil jumped a little out of happiness, grinning widely.

"Yay~ morning Blitzie!" He chirped.

A grunt was his only response.

The auburn-maned earth pony frowned, then leaned forward, pecking a kiss on Blitzkrieg's cheek. "Come on, sleepyhead~ It's almost five! Oh, and breakfast is downstairs, by the way!" Basil said, trotting down the stairs.

Blitzkrieg blushed brightly.

_We're just friends, we're just friends…! _He thought furiously to himself, repeating the inner mantra he'd kept up ever since that awkward night at the Grand Galloping Gala.(1)

_J-just friends…! _

"Just friends!" He suddenly repeated out loud, frustrated with himself as he willed the blood in his face not to travel to any lower regions.

With a sigh, the unicorn stood up. How'd he even end up on this tomato farm? Oh right. His brother wasted all of his savings after he had sustained an injury in battle. Blitzkrieg glanced at his Cutie mark. A lightning bolt with a sword crossed with it. He was meant for battle! Not for staying in a place like this…

"Stupid brother… I'm supposed to be at Canterlot, being a royal guard! Not staying in Ponyville working at a farm…" He mumbled, trudging downstairs.

Basil's hot-tempered brother, aptly named Cilantro, looked over at Blitzkrieg, a plate with tomatoes, eggs and hash browns in his mouth. (Well, they were more like sliced potatoes that had been fried, but the thought was still there.) "Here. Eat quick." He mumbled, setting the plate down, glaring.

"Oi. And get your stupid brother up, too. He locked his door."

Blitzkrieg rolled his eyes, eating the food given.

Of course he had.

After finishing his breakfast, the unicorn made his way to his brothers' room. He knocked on the door with a hoof. "Iron Cross! Wake up!" He called. "N-nien… I'm so tired…" came the reply.

With a heavy sigh, Blitzkrieg summoned magic, tapping his glowing horn to the doorknob and popping the lock.

"Ack! That's unawesome right there! That's cheating!" Iron Cross hissed from underneath the covers. Blitzkrieg clopped in and dragged his brother out the room. "Hm, yes. Now if you've forgotten, we've got a job to do."

Xxx

Working of a farm not being their special talent, the brothers mostly helped with watering or plowing the fields. Iron Cross tended to water, since he, being a Pegasus, had an easier time doing so, while Blitzkrieg would plow the fields.

It was hard work, and it was made harder by the fact the Basil tended to follow him. Today, Blitzkrieg was lucky, since the earth pony had to harvest the wheat for bread and other products made out of the grain. Whatever was leftover he tended to use for his famous homemade pasta.

Blitzkriegs mouth watered at the thought. Yes, that pony definitely earned his pasta Cutie mark.

With a sigh, the green unicorn paused in his work to take a short break. He was a hardened soldier, this was nothing…! And yet, he still felt tired. His fur was already slick with sweat, and his mane, which he kept pulled back neatly, was beginning to fall out over his face, sticking out from the humidity as the day wore on.

Eventually, their work day came to a close.

Blitzkrieg huffed as he sat down at the small table, laying his head on the wood.

"Get your dirty mane off the table." Cilantro hissed, jabbing the unicorn on the side. Blitzkrieg shot up and settled for lying down instead.

"Where's my brother?" he asked lazily. "Heck if I know. Probably flew off to get something to eat…" grumbled Cilantro.

Basil hopped in. "Ve~ hey brother! I've got half the wheat field cleared. Should we start planting the seeds again and try to get another harvest in before winter starts….?" Cilantro nodded. "Yeah, but that can wait. It's time for dinner." Basil grinned and plopped beside Blitzkrieg. "Ooh~ what is it?"

"It-"

"Hey! Stop what you're doing! I have totally awesome news!" shouted Iron Cross as he slammed the door open, a silly smile on his face.

"Oi! Stop slamming that door, we have enough things to fix in this house as it is!" Cilantro hissed.

Iron Cross waved a hoof. "Yeah, yeah… but, anyways, guess what I heard?"

"What, brother…? Please, enlighten us…" Blitzkrieg sighed. The pale Pegasus glared at him. "The Wonderbolts. They're opening up auditions again. Do you know what this means?"

"No…"

"We could go back to Canterlot! We wouldn't have to live here anymore! I could try out and totally win, and we'd get to go back to our old life! You could be a royal guard again!"

Blitzkrieg stared. No way. He'd always dreamed of going back… but he still felt as if he should stay at the farm… it was like home to him now.

"S-so? Let's go! Come on…!"

Basil whined. "B-but… you guys have been such a good help… do you really wanna leave?" Iron Cross's determined face softened. "O-oh, Basil… er… w-we'd still come and help!" Basil sniffed. "… I don't want you or Blitzie to go…"

Blitzkrieg's heart practically broke at the hurt tone of Basil's voice.

He was such a sucker for that pony.

"E-er…" Cilantro waved a hoof. "Pft… I don't care whether they stay or go… less of an annoyance to me…"

Blitzkrieg glanced at his brother, who seemed to have second thoughts as well. "Well… we'll think it over, alright Basil…? I mean, that means we may not go. Would that work better…?" Blitzkrieg asked in as sweet as a tone he could manage.

"A-alright…" Basil sighed.

Blitzkrieg nodded, then stood up and walked over to Iron Cross. The two glanced at each-other, before trotting off to discuss what they were going to do.

**A/N: Yay, weak ending for the first chapter. ._. **

**This is what happens when I'm watching MLP:FiM and begin to draw the Hetalia cast as ponies. **

**Yeah.**

**IDK.**

**But I'm gonna be continuing this story alongside Hetakami anyways because I'm having fun writing this.**

**Names if you haven't figured them out already, which you probably have:**

**Cilantro-Romano**

**Basil-Italy**

**Blitzkrieg-Germany**

**Iron Cross-Prussia**

**Union Jack-England**

**Star Banner-America**

_**Awkward night at the Gala: **_**pretty much, Buon San Valentino in this verse.**

**Oh yeah;** **I wanna know, does anyone have any other ideas for what to call this? If not, I'm sticking with 'My Little Country'. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Using a horn as a strobe light …? That's interesting. I've never thought of that," Union Jack said thoughtfully. DJ P0N-3 smirked. "Aw, thanks. S'a little somethin' I made up myself, y'know? And it made the mares and colts go wild, so I've been doing it ever since." She raised her head proudly. Union Jack jotted down a few notes quickly.

"Well, thanks for letting me interview you, miss."

"No prob, Jack."

As the green unicorn was gathering his supplies, he noticed the DJ ponies' eyes were on the sky. "Er, what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, just wonderin' where your little _boyfriend, _Star Banner, is." DJ P0N-3 said, glancing at Union Jack with a smirk and jovial twinkle in her red eyes. Union Jacks' face heated up, and he sputtered "H-he is not…-!" DJ P0N-3 rolled her eyes, chuckling, and gave the other unicorn a nudge. "I'm just joshing with ya." Union Jack grunted and shuffled.

"…R-right. Anyways, I'll be leaving you to set up for that concert."

"Alrighty. Nice talkin' to ya again, Jack."

DJ-P0N-3 waved a hoof as the green pony began trotting back to his home.

xx

Union Jack used his hoof to nudge open the door. He glanced about the room, which was crowded with newspapers. Some stacks reached the ceiling, and it was a wonder that they hadn't fallen down. The floor was just as bed, with papers and pens and ink littering it. Union jack sighed, using a bit of magic to clear a path to his desk. He looked at the messy desk and hit his head against the table.

"I need to clean this place…" He grumbled. He glanced up to a newspaper clipping. He couldn't help but smile as he read it.

"_Union Jack, a unicorn hailing from Trottingham, has struck the newspaper industry by surprise with his editorial which provides insight and help for other unicorns. Now residing in the Ponville, he works for Ponyville Daily." _

The green pony puffed out his chest proudly before he turned to the desk again, feeling a bit more motivated.

Using magic to levitate a pen and ink bottle over, along with parchment, he began to write a more detailed report on the ability to use the magic from a horn as a strobe light. When he had gotten almost a paragraph written, his door was flung open and down came a pile of newspaper. The papers scattered and floated about at a certain light blue Pegasus ran in, gasping for air. Union Jack grit his teeth, then closed his eyes, taking several deeps breaths to calm himself.

"_What _do you _bloody_ want, Star Banner?" Jack hissed as he turned around to face the dazed colt. "H-huh? Oh!" Star Banner hopped back up onto his hooves as he recalled as to why he had just ran through a door in the first place. "I just swung by to ask if you've made up your mind about going to Canterlot to support me in the Fliers Competition!"

Oh _ponyfeathers._

"O-oh! Right, right…!" Union Jack said, hoping he sounded convincing. Sure, he'd made up his mind, but he'd rather not ask his boss about taking all that time off.

"So…?" Star Banner leaned forward, looking hopeful. "G-gah… I have to ask Cavalier about it…"

"But do you wanna go? Huh? Do ya?"

"…P-pft, yes…"

Star Banner grinned and flew up in the air, ecstatic. "Huzzah! Go ask him, go on…!" Union Jack glared. "…Fine, but if I get molested, it's your fault."

"Hmph, fine by me. Now go!" With that, the blue Pegasus began to push Union Jack over to the room where his boss, Cavalier, was. Union Jack kicked him off before nudging the door open and stepping in.

"Er… hullo, Cavalier…" Grunted the unicorn. A deep russet colt with curly blonde mane, bearing a rose-and-heart Cutie mark, looked over at him. "Hmm? Ah, Union Jack! What is it that you need?" He purred, stepping forward.

Just in case, Union Jack stepped back. "…I'm going to Canterlot with Star Banner. He's going to that Fliers Competition, and he wants me to go-"

"Ah! Say no more! You can go! Hah, sounds like something out of a romance novel…~! You never struck me as the romantic type, Jackie, but love holds no bounds!" Cavalier sighed dramatically, flipping his mane. Jack glared. "…I-I'm just going to cheer him on. S-shut up…"

Cavalier rolled his eyes and waved a hoof. "Whatever you say, dear. Now, go on."

He shooed the other unicorn out, chuckling.

"So? Did he say yes?"

"…Yes."

"Yahoo! Come on Jackie, we've got a train to catch…!"

"L-let go of me!"

But, alas, the words of the green unicorn fell upon deaf ears as Star Banner (Somehow) managed to pick him up and fly him at an alarmingly fast rate out of the house and into the skies of Ponyville.

Xx

Blitzkrieg sighed, trying to will himself invisible as he trudged along beside Basil. He and his brother had, in the end, decided to go to Canterlot. He felt bad about it, though; Basil had begun to cry at the news. The earth pony seemed to feel better now as he bounced alongside his friend, constantly leaning over to nuzzle him. With the feminine mare face Basil had, Blitzkrieg knew what Everypony else was thinking. He sighed and nudged the over-affectionate pony away before glancing at a store. "Stop it. We're collecting supplies for my trip, remember?"

Basils face fell. "Oh, right." Blitzkrieg sighed. "S-stop looking so sad. We'll visit, we promise."

Basil sighed. "…Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weeell, I'm writers blocking for Hetakami, so here's the next chapter of MLC, which everyone seems to like, instead. **

…**And sorry about the continuity errors. Some of their pelt colours have changed, if that really matters to you people. XD Anyways… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Cavalier: France**

**...Btw, does anyone have any good 'punny' MLP name ideas for Berlin/Germany? I've thought of 'Neighlin', but that sounds weird.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to explain all the noise and chaos of the Ponyville train station. The colts that pulled the train whinnied impatiently; smoke and dust clouded the entire area, making it hard to breathe. Ponies bustled about impatiently, their idle chatter turning into a loud murmur. That, along with the musky smell of sweaty ponies made it an unpleasant place. Blitzkrieg held his breath, breathing through his mouth for a moment. He looked back behind him at what he could see of Ponyville. This would be the last he'd see of it for a while, and he was desperate to drink it all in to remember it by. A twinge of disappointment hit him when he remembered that Basil had been too upset to wish him goodbye. And that bothered him greatly. He sort of felt like he'd let the farm pony down. But he couldn't be thinking about this now, not when he had another problem on hand.

Where was his brother?

"Stupid brother… we're going to miss the train, thanks to him," Blitzkrieg grumbled, pushing past the crowds and crowds of ponies. "Iron Cross! Iron Cross…! Gah…!" Blitzkrieg hit his head against the train, a small 'clang' emitting from it. "Oi, Blitzie~" Blitzkrieg whipped around to face his brother, who was grinning wildly. "You! Where have you been?"

"Huh? Oh, I was chasing after this real cute pony. It was a Pegasus, though, so I have a feeling I'll see 'im again. I'm not the only Pegasus going to Canterlot, it seems."

"Well, of course. These are the Wonderbolts we're talking about."

"Pft. Either way, they'll see my awesome. We'll be back in our hometown in no time." Iron Cross said, puffing out his chest and flapping his wings excitedly. He jolted when the loud whistle of the train sounded. Blitzkrieg backed up away from the train next to Iron Cross, waiting for the doors to swing open. Steam billowed out for the machine, and with a hiss, the doors opened.

Blitzkrieg and his brother hurried to enter the train and get a good spot. Iron Cross flew up to the top bunker bed.

"I'm the awesomest, so I call top bunk~" He called down, grinning. Blitz rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright…"

"Jeeze, you're just no fun anymore," Iron Cross sighed. Blitzkrieg crawled into his own bed and watched at the train lurched forward, and then began to move, faster and faster out of Ponyville.

Xx

Something Blitzkrieg had gotten used to from living at the farm was waking up with Basil sleeping beside him. It happened almost every other day and flustered the unicorn to no end. But while in the train, he wasn't expecting something like this, so when he opened his eyes to see a certain farm pony nestled up beside him snoring contentedly, he jumped a foot and hit his head on the top bunk. "Basil! W-what are you doing here?" Basil lifted his head, eyes owlish. "Hm? Oh…" He giggled and leaned forward, speaking in a whisper. "I snuck out!" Blitzkrieg blinked, then sighed. "I see… w-wait! What about your brother?"

"That's why I snuck out! I wanted to follow you two, but I don't think he would have let me…" Blitzkrieg groaned. Oh wonderful. Now Cilantro would probably attempt to murder him next time they met. "U-um… a-are you not glad to see me?" Basil asked suddenly, frowning. Blitz jolted. "N-no, I'm just startled…!"

"Oh." Basil shrugged, then scooted closer to Blitzkrieg and cuddled beside him, sighing happily. Blitzkrieg tensed up, face flushing. "…B-Basil, d-do you r-really… have to sleep up against me like this?"

"Of course! Blitzie is big and strong, so he'll protect me if something bad happens, plus he's really warm~"

Blitzkrieg wheezed and laid his head down.

This was going to be a long, long night.

Xx

Union Jack swished his tail, looking up from his book to look out the window, watching the scenery fly past and listening to the soft rumble of the train. Star Banner was snoring loudly on the bunk across from him.

After night had fallen, Jack had suggested he get some sleep for tomorrow, and Star Banner had cried, "No! A hero needs no sle-Zzzzzz…." And had promptly fallen over on his bed, dead to the world.

Jack chuckled and looked down at his book, closing it. He looked behind him to check on Maple Leaf. The light blue Pegasus was chatting with another pony, which was a pale yellow with pink mane. "Oh, so I should start feeding Kumajiro less meat to help him loose weight…?"

Maple prodded the sleeping white, pudgy blob. "Uh-huh. It'll help him lots. But if he gets to skinny or starts to act lethargic, you should take him to a vet… o-or, if it's not too much trouble, maybe me… I live in the shack near the Everfree forest."

"Oh! Okay, thanks, Fluttershy! I'll keep that in mind."

Fluttershy smiled softly. "Oh, right… Kumajiro is such a cute name, but it's an odd one. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who named him…?"

"Huh? Oh, my brothers' friend, Cherry Blossom. He lives near Canterlot, so we may be lucky and see him." Fluttershy nodded.

Union Jack yawned and turned back. He realized he was rather tired himself. The unicorn nudged the book over towards the foot of the bunk and curled up under the covers. As he listened to the dull rumble of the train, Jack dozed off, snoring gently, leaving Fluttershy and Maple Leaf to talk, undisturbed, into the night.


End file.
